familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1720
}} Year 1720 (MDCCXX) was a leap year starting on Monday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a leap year starting on Friday "Calendar in year 1720 (Russia)" (full Julian calendar), webpage: Julian-1720 (Russia used the Julian calendar until 1919). of the 11-day slower Julian calendar. Events of 1720 January - June * January 6 - The Committee of Inquiry on the South Sea Bubble publishes its findings. * February 11 - Sweden and Prussia sign the (Treaty of Stockholm) declaring peace. * February 17 - Spain signs the Treaty of The Hague, ending the War of the Quadruple Alliance. * February 29 - Queen Ulrike Eleonora of Sweden resigns to let her husband Frederick I take over as king of Sweden. July - December * September - South Sea Bubble: The English stock market crashes with dropping prices for stock in The South Sea Company, an English company granted a monopoly to trade with South America. * November 16 - Pirate Jack Rackham is brought to trial at St. Jago de la Vega in Jamaica. Undated * The Town on Queen Anne's Creek, North Carolina is renamed Edenton in honor of North Carolina Governor Charles Eden. It is later incorporated in 1722. * The Tuscarora fled North Carolina as a result of European colonization. * Edmond Halley appointed as Astronomer Royal. * The Academia Real da Historia is founded in Lisbon, Portugal. * Jonathan Swift begins Gulliver's Travels. * Emperor Kangxi announced that all western businessmen could only trade in Guangzhou. * Il teatro alla moda, satirical pamphlet by Benedetto Marcello, published anonymously in Venice. Ongoing events * Great Northern War (1700-1721). Births * January 4 - Johann Friedrich Agricola, German composer (died 1774) * January 13 - Richard Hurd, English bishop and writer (died 1808) * January 27 - Samuel Foote, English dramatist and actor (died 1777) * January 30 - Charles De Geer, Swedish industrialist and entomologist (died 1778) * February 8 - Emperor Sakuramachi of Japan (died 1750) * March 9 - Philip Yorke, English politician (died 1790) * March 13 - Charles Bonnet, Swiss naturalist and writer (died 1793) * March 22 - Nicolas-Henri Jardin, French architect (died 1799) * April 23 - Vilna Gaon, Lithuanian rabbi (died 1797) * May 11 - Karl Friedrich Hieronymus Freiherr von Münchhausen, German officer and adventurer (died 1797) * May 15 - Maximilian Hell, Slovakian astronomer (died 1792) * July 18 - Gilbert White, English naturalist and cleric (died 1793) * August 8 - Carl Fredrik Pechlin, Swedish politician (died 1796) * August 12 - Konrad Ekhof, German actor (died 1778) * August 18 - Laurence Shirley, English murderer (died 1760) * August 30 - Samuel Whitbread, English brewer and politician (died 1796) * October 3 - Johann Peter Uz, German poet (died 1796) * October 4 - Giovanni Battista Piranesi, Italian artist (died 1778) *October 8 - Jonathan Mayhew, American minister and patriot (died 1766) *October 19 - John Woolman, American Quaker preacher and abolitionist (died 1772) *November 1 - Toussaint-Guillaume Picquet de la Motte, French admiral (died 1791) *November 16 - Carlo Antonio Campioni, French-born composer (died 1788) *December 14 - Justus Möser, German statesman (died 1794) *December 26 - Gian Francesco Albani, Italian Catholic cardinal (died 1803) *December 31 - Charles Edward Stuart, pretender to the British throne (died 1788) : See also 1720 births. Deaths *January - Francis Daniel Pastorius, founder of Germanstown, Pennsylvania (born 1651) *January 31 - Thomas Grey, English privy councilor (born c.1645) *February 27 - Samuel Parris, English-born Puritan minister (born 1653) *April 2 - Joseph Dudley, colonial Governor of Massachusetts (born 1647) *April 21 - Antoine Hamilton, French writer (born 1646) *June 27 - Guillaume Amfrye de Chaulieu, French poet (born 1639) *August 3 **Anthonie Heinsius, Dutch statesman (born 1641) **Anne Finch, English poet (born 1661) *August 9 - Simon Ockley, English orientalist (born 1678) *August 17 - Anne Lefèvre, French scholar (born 1654) *September 3 - Henri de Massue, French soldier and diplomat (born 1648) *October 10 - Antoine Coysevox, French sculptor (born 1640) *November 17 - Calico Jack, English pirate *November 20 - Peder Tordenskjold, Norwegian naval hero (born 1691) *Shahzada Assadullah Khan Abdali, Persian Governor of Herat (born 1687) : See also 1720 deaths. Notes